BeggarBorn
by winsuper1gmail.com
Summary: Okay this is just my play through of skyrim using Skyrim unbound and interesting NPCs so I have more stuff to write about. Obviously its a bit emphasized and some parts ddnt happen exactly as I say but the play throughs just for ideas and I don't want to write exactly what I did. Okay just review anyway.


**Hi this is my first skyrim fanfic and is probably bad because i cant think of anything write about but ts mostly just a replay of my playthrough but storyfied if that's even a word. Okay just read it and then review and I'll be making them a lot faster.**

The dank smell of sewage ran through the jail cell. The cobbled brick walls, covered in dark green moss appeared to be crumbling as if they could fall at any moment. A small bucket stood in one corner and a ripped mattress in the other. On top of the makeshift bed lay an elf. His facial hair had grown beyond control and his shoulder length hair tangled around itself. His skin had become wrinkled despite him being fairly young and his body was small and frail as if any touch would break his bones. The elf named Drimil lifted his head slightly in reaction to a noise, then struggled to push himself up into a sitting position with his tiny arms. Looking through the rusted bars of the cell door he saw the cause, the guard in his bright yellow uniform and the strange mask that they hardly seemed to take off. The guard moved closer towards him, his footsteps filling the usually silent room with noise. He pulled a key from his pocket and moved even closer to cell where Drimil was sitting. Finally the wait was over. He felt like he'd been the cell for almost a week, a lot longer the two days he was given for his minor crime. When the guard reached Drimil's cell he forced the large iron key into the lock and turned before the gate fell open. Instantaneously the guard pulled a bundle of rope from his side and began to tie Dilmir's hands pulling very tightly on the knot. Dilmir was pushed out of the jail cell while the guard began to say things like "Your bounty in White run hold has been cleared" and "If you end up in here again you won't get out so easy." Dilmir just ignored the dumb nord and walked the same path out of the White run jail as he had done many times before. He stepped out into the cloud district which was empty other than the odd rich snob going morning walk up to dragons reach. Most of the people that passed looked at him in shock and disgust but he wasn't too surprised. He was wearing just a pair of trousers made up of dirty rags and his chest was bare with cuts and bruises all the way across him. He normally looked bad any way and two nights in jail at least protected him from the rain, but there was something about doing nothing that made him feel even weaker than his normal starved, decrepid self.

The sun had begun to rise properly now and with it came the morning workers. The entire community of the plains district ( other than the ones sleeping off ale from the night before) had began to leave there homes and set up shop. Vendors set up there stalls with foods and the shop keepers opened up and prepared for there first customers. But Dilmir wasn't there to buy. The last gold he had was taken by the guards when he was taken in. He needed to eat soon or his boney legs fall right from beneath him. He headed into the centre of the main circle of stalls while people bustled past him. Anoriath and that old moaning hag Fralia Gray-Mane were at their stalls keeping a close eye on there goods and Dilmir wondered if he would have to wait until night to take something. Then he turned his head sharply left and his ears perked up slightly when he heard what sounded like another argument between Mikael and Carlotta. He took the small chance while Carlotta was releasing all her rage on Mikael to walk past and take a small loaf of bread a tomato completely unnoticed. Dilmir hurried up the small grassy hill to walk behind the bannered mare and left the danger of the open behind. He took a huge bite out of the bread and savoured how it filled his stomach before stashing the remaining food into a barrel, probably forgotten by everyone just like himself. When Dilmir lay on a bench by the huge tree that for some reason had a name he realised he needed more than he had. He wanted to have everything no matter what it would take to get it.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
